Attending with the progress of technology, the development of network has lead to a life full of electronic devices. Server is the demanded apparatus for establishing a network. In general, the servers nowadays are also responsible to backup data. As the server is powered off, it is needed to use the backup power in order to continue the backup process. However, the amount of data storage is quite enormous in present, the provided backup power might not be sufficient to cover the execution of the backup process without a good power management system. Thus, the data might not be backed up properly and there exists the need to improve the technology in present.